steven_universefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Armi delle Gemme
Un'arma delle Gemme è un'armamento fisico evocato dalla pietra di una Gemma. Armi delle Gemme La maggior parte delle Gemme è capace di evocare un'arma personale dalla propria gemma. Ogni arma è altamente personalizzata e unica, essendo fatta su misura secondo il gusto e la personalità della Gemma che la evoca, arrivando in alcuni casi anche a cessare di essere delle armi: la natura affettuosa e protettiva di Rose Quartz e Steven viene riflettuta nella loro "arma" sotto forma di scudo, nonché con l'abilità di manipolare le piante e i poteri guaritori. L'arma ha un forte legame con il suo proprietario, il quale riesce facilmente ad evocarla con la sola volontà; questa volontà è abbastanza stabile da permettere alla Gemma di creare multiple copie della propria arma, da utilizzare come doppio armamento o da lanciare negli attacchi a distanza. Il medesimo legame porterà l'arma a svanire se la forma fisica della Gemma viene distrutta e questa è costretta a ritirarsi nella propria gemma. Un chiaro esempio si ha quando Jasper usa il Destrutturatore Gemme su Garnet in "La Terra è in pericolo", dove i guanti di quest'ultima spariscono assieme a lei. Come visto nell'episodio "Bismuth: una vecchia Crystal Gem", le Armi delle Gemme possono essere potenziate con miglioramenti da aggiungere all'arma di "base". Per esempio, il potenziamento di Garnet sono dei tirapugni di metallo attaccati ai guanti, i quali possono essere considerati l'arma di base. Queste modifiche sembrano perdurare, fino a diventare parte integrante dell'arma, dato che la volta successiva in cui la Gemma evoca la propria arma si può chiaramente vedere che il potenziamento appare su di essa (l'upgrade della frusta di Ametista è un esempio). Evocare l'arma con questi potenziamenti è opzionale, dato che Ametista è stata mostrata evocare entrambe le versioni della propria frusta, mentre Garnet e Perla hanno evocato solo la forma base delle loro armi da quando queste sono state potenziate. Le Fusioni brandiscono generalmente una forma combinata delle armi dei componenti della Fusione stessa. Armi delle Crystal Gems Lancia di Perla Perla Lancia.png|La lancia di Perla. Perla Tridente.png|Il tridente migliorato di Perla. Perla brandisce una lancia magica che consiste in una splendente lama color perla, un'asta di colore bianco e un pomello color oro e ciano a forma di stella posto all'inizio dell'arma. La testa della lama scende a spirale verso il basso diventando meno affilata man mano che scende. La lancia è in grado di cambiare lunghezza. Nella sua forma normale, è grosso modo alta come Garnet, nella sua forma a bacchetta, è lunga soltanto come una delle spade di Perla. Perla fa affidamento ai suoi anni di allenamento e alla concentrazione quando evoca la sua arma. La lancia di Perla è l'arma più evocata tra quelle delle Crystal Gems. Come le altre armi evocate, può rompersi ed essere rievocata nuovamente. Perla è stata vista brandire la sua arma a due mani in "Lapislazzuli (parte 2)", lanciarla in "Lo scarabeo celeste" e "Steven allenatore", e sparare proiettili d'energia da essa in "Cocomerino, il cocomero bambino", "Vagabondi" e "Bismuth: una vecchia Crystal Gem". A partire dall'episodio "Bismuth: una vecchia Crystal Gem", la sua lancia è stata potenziata permettendole di trasformarsi in un tridente. Tuttavia, Perla rimane in grado di evocare la sua lancia senza le aggiunte del tridente. Inoltre, Perla è in grado di evocare la sua arma sotto forma di tonfa in Steven Universe: Too Cool for School. Frusta di Ametista Amethyst spike weapon.png|La frusta migliorata di Ametista. Ametyst-whip.png|La frusta di Ametista. Ametista brandisce una frusta viola scuro, che in base all'occorrenza può avere una, due, o tre code. Possiede una guardia a forma di stella color lavanda. La sferza della frusta è color viola scuro ed è divisa in tre differenti segmenti che terminano con un frammento a punta. Molteplici schegge di ametista sono incastonate nel corpo della frusta, infliggendo così un maggiore danno e trattenendo con più forza l'obbiettivo. La frusta ha un'ametista viola come pomolo ed il manico è viola-grigiastro. Ametista viene vista usare la frusta ad una sola coda nei compiti minori, quella a due code nei combattimenti regolari, e le tre code per missioni più importanti. Occasionalmente Ametista maneggia una duplice frusta. Ametista evoca la sua arma con fiduciosa nonchalance, mettendo la propria mano vicino al petto e tirando fuori la frusta dalla gemma. La sua frusta ha una forte resistenza ed elasticità, essendo in grado di supportare il Flagello di Sugilite o di tagliare il metallo ed altri oggetti altrettanto resistenti. Viene mostrata evocare la propria arma dai palmi in "Ora di colazione", allungarla velocemente con uno slancio in "Amicizia", e dare veloci frustate per creare un'onda di energia esplosiva in "Vagabondi". In generale, la frusta di Ametista è la meno evocata tra tutte le armi delle Crystal Gems, dato che Ametista utilizza più la sua abilità nel mutare forma per risolvere i problemi. Nel corso della serie, tuttavia, questo modo di agire cambia, dato che Ametista sviluppa la propria autostima e trova a suo agio nella sua forma normale. Nell'episodio "Bismuth: una vecchia Crystal Gem", la frusta di Ametista viene migliorata, permettendole di evocare delle sfere appuntite su ogni coda della frusta, sostituendo i frammenti di ametista. Tuttavia, è ancora in grado di evocare la propria frusta senza questo tipo di upgrade. Scudo di Steven/Rose Steven brandisce la stessa arma di sua madre: uno scudo rosa a spirale. La spirale è decorata con delle spine rosa chiaro, ed il simbolo al centro ricorda una rosa. Quando colpito da un attacco, sembra emanare un'onda sonora che annulla la magia delle Gemme, dato che interrompe il controllo di Lapislazzuli sui suoi cloni d'acqua in "Lapislazzuli (parte 2)" e l'ologramma di Perla in "Lezioni di combattimento". Steven è in grado di evocare lo scudo anche in forma più grande e ripetutamente in brevi lassi di tempo; tuttavia, dato che è ancora un novellino nel brandire le armi (rispetto alle altre Crystal Gems), farlo ha grosse ripercussioni sulla sua resistenza. In "La Terra è in pericolo", Steven è in grado di evocare una versione più grande dello scudo, che devia con successo il laser della Navicella delle Gemme. Tuttavia, l'evocare uno scudo tanto grande esaurisce molta dell'energia di Steven, tanto da costringerlo in ginocchio, rendendolo quasi privo di sensi. In "Lezioni di combattimento", viene mostrato come Steven abbia acquisito un forte controllo sullo scudo, cambiandone le dimensioni per parare diversi attacchi, senza alcuna visibile fatica. Viene anche mostrato come lo scudo possa essere adoperato come arma offensiva se usato correttamente. Lo scudo è stato capace di tagliare le Olo-Perle e persino di rilasciare un'onda d'urto per sbaragliarne diverse. In "Amicizia", viene mostrato come Steven sia oramai espertissimo nell'utilizzare il suo scudo, evocando la versione più grande per proteggere Garnet da una colonna cadente. Lo rievocherà ancora in seguito, in forma più piccola, tirandolo con abbastanza precisione da colpire e stordire momentaneamente Peridot. Tuttavia, dopo aver evocato la versione più grande dello scudo una seconda volta, provvedendo a proteggere le altre Gemme, Steven inizia a mostrare segni di fatica e sfinimento, gli stessi osservati in precedenza in "La Terra è in pericolo". Matt Burnett ha confermato su Tumblr che Steven brandisce lo scudo di sua madre. In "Il test", Perla afferma che uno dei più grandi successi di Steven è stato essere in grado di evocare lo scudo di sua madre. Tuttavia, Steven utilizza maggiormente la bolla protettiva al posto dello scudo. In "Pausa dagli allenamenti", anche Stevonnie dimostra di sapere evocare e utilizzare lo scudo, adoperandolo assieme alla Spada di Rose per combattere contro Jasper. Riesce a bloccare e respingere con successo l'attacco con l'elmetto dell'avversaria, lanciandole poi addosso lo scudo per distrarla ed approfittarne per colpirla in testa, con forza tale da scoppiare la Gemma Corrotta sulla quale Jasper stava montando, costringendola quest'ultima alla ritirata. In "Bismuth: una vecchia Crystal Gem", Steven evoca senza difficoltà lo scudo per mostrarlo a Bismuth, indicando che ormai ha un migliore controllo sulla sua abilità di evocare l'arma. Guantone di Rubino In "Una vacanza turbolenta", Rubino viene mostrata possedere un piccolo guantone color viola-amaranto con una striscia rosso granata scuro nella parte superiore, assieme ad un guanto rosa-rossastro.https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/625836207889494016 Simile nel design ai guanti di Garnet, appare più piccolo e non presenta gli stessi disegni; inoltre, non sono presenti i frammenti di gemma sopra le nocche come nei guantoni di Garnet. La parte destinata alle dita ha una forma simil-muffola. Rubino è capace di imprimere una grande quantità di forza quando deve colpire, riuscendo perfino a distruggere completamente un tavolo alla Migliore Tavola Calda del Mondo quando arrabbiata. Armi delle Gemme del Pianeta Natale Casco di Jasper L'arma di Jasper era un casco quadrato e arancione, avente un'estensione a forma di diamante davanti e un visore per proteggere gli occhi e la gemma. Come Rose, evocava dunque un oggetto difensivo, ma Jasper, al contrario, lo usava principalmente in modo offensivo. Quando usava il suo casco, tendeva a caricare o a dare testate all'avversario. Frusta elettrica di Agata Blu L'arma di Agata Blu è una lunga frusta color celeste chiaro, attraversata da una forte corrente elettrica. Il manico è di un colore blu-viola scuro abbellito con un'agata blu e con un pomello color viola-blu chiaro all'inizio del manico. Agata Blu è abile abbastanza nell'uso dell'arma da riuscire a dare frustate dritte verso gli avversari. Quando la frusta viene tagliata, tuttavia, la corrente elettrica si ferma, lasciando la possibilità di impugnare la sferza senza pericolo (come visto in "Per ora è tutto"). Coltello a scalpello di Rubino (Occhietto) L'arma di Occhietto è un coltello a scalpello dalla lama appiattita di colore cremisi e granata. La parte alta forma un triangolo. Occhietto è anche in grado di evocare l'elsa del coltello fuori dalla sua gemma, come fanno Perla e Ametista con le else delle loro armi. Mazze dei Topazi Armi delle Fusioni Guanti di Garnet Garnet di solito brandisce l'arma su entrambe le mani, ed è l'unica arma che si è rigenerata con un design differente, meno elaborato di quello dei suoi guanti precedenti. I guanti coprono fino a metà degli avambracci nella loro forma normale, mentre nascondono tutti gli avambracci quando sono ingranditi. Prima di rigenerarsi, i suoi guanti avevano un design con una spirale rossa e rosso chiaro attorno all'intero raggio dell'arma, con le dita rosse e le punte rosso scuro; i guanti avevano lo stesso motivo a stella sulla parte superiore e inferiore. Dopo la rigenerazione, i guanti sono diventati più semplici (anche se più grandi e di colori più vividi), con un design composto da una striscia rosso scuro ed una rosso-violaceo, rispettivamente nella metà superiore e inferiore del guanto. Le dita sono di un rosso-violaceo chiaro con le punte nere. Alla base dei guanti non sono più presenti le stelle, sostituite da un forte colore arancio. Il dorso dei palmi, tuttavia, ha mantenuto lo stesso design con la stella gialla, seppure un po' più aranciato. I suoi guanti posseggono dei frammenti di granato rosso chiaro sopra le nocche, che sono abbastanza forti da rompere con facilità la roccia. Arco d'energia di Opale Flagello di Sugilite Martello d'armi di Sardonice Yo-yo di Quarzo Fumé Arsenale di Alexandrite Mazza di Topazio Armi dei videogiochi Curiosità * La maggior parte delle armi delle Crystal Gems sono basate su armi umane del Medioevo europeo: i guanti di Garnet, la frusta di Ametista, la spada di Perla, lo scudo di Steven/Rose, la spada di Rose, l'arco di Opale, il flagello di Sugilite, il guanto di Rubino, e il martello da guerra di Sardonice. ** Il casco di Jasper sembra possedere un design futuristico - forse per evidenziare come le Crystal Gems siano "obsolete" in confronto alle moderne Gemme del Pianeta Natale. *** Tuttavia, dato che Jasper è stata creata a metà della Ribellione (come rivelato in "Beta"), ha probabilmente avuto il suo casco fin da quando è emersa, facendo sì che il design moderno/futuristico della sua arma sia solo una coincidenza. ** Lapis ha affermato che il Pianeta Natale è molto diverso e molto sviluppato. Ciò potrebbe significare che le armi del Pianeta Natale siano migliorate con il passare del tempo, mentre le armi delle Crystal Gems, non essendo mai state ottimizzate, sono rimaste obsolete. ** Lo yo-yo di Quarzo Fumè non è un'arma tradizionale, tantomeno una medioevale. Tuttavia, gli yo-yo sono presenti da molto tempo, menzionati storicamente per la prima volta nel 500 a.c. Si pensa siano nati in Cina. Sono presenti delle fonti storiche che riportano come i cacciatori filippini utilizzavano gli yo-yo come armi da caccia. * Le Gemme possono evocare più copie delle armi in una volta: Garnet viene spesso mostrata combattere con due guanti, Ametista usa due fruste in "Ora di colazione", e Perla evoca una spada aggiuntiva in "Lapislazzuli (parte 2)". * Proprio come gli abiti delle Crystal Gems, le loro armi hanno sopra delle stelle, con la sola eccezione di Steven e Rubino. ** I guanti di Garnet hanno due grandi stelle sul dorso della mano, ed in precedenza ne era presenta una sulla superficie inferiore, attorno al polso. ** La frusta di Ametista ha la guardia della frusta a forma di stella lilla. ** L'arco di Opale ha due guardie a forma di stella gialla che è identicha a quella della frusta di Ametista. ** Il randellosu traduzione da "bludgeon" sul flagello di Sugilite è adornato con un anello argentato a forma di mezza stella. ** La spada di Perla ha l'impugnatura a forma di stella. ** Il martello da guerra di Sardonice ha una stella sull'estremità superiore dell'asta. ** Le sfaccettature dello yo-yo di Quarzo Fumé formano una stella. * Di tutte le armi delle Crystal Gems introdotte finora, il flagello di sugillite è il più grande. ** È anche l'arma da mischia delle Gemme che può raggiungere la maggiore distanza di attacco. * Ognuna delle armi delle Crystal Gems si abbina alla gamma di colori delle loro proprietarie. * Non si sa se tutte le Gemme abbiano l'abilità di evocare un'arma dalla loro gemma. ** Secondo Matt Burnett, è probabile che Zaffiro non possegga un'arma personale.Q: "hey matt will we ever see sapphire's weapon?" ''TRAD: "'hey matt vedremo mai l'arma di zaffiro?" A: "I don't think she has one." TRAD: "'''non penso che ne abbia una." http://web.archive.org/web/20160413065147/https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/709559473069629440 * Occasionalmente, le Gemme usano le armi fisiche per sostituire o per integrare le armi che evocano. Ogni arma materiale usata dalle Crystal Gems durante la guerra è stata creata da Bismuth. ** Perla ha una collezione dei spade, ed una volta possedeva un'ascia magica."Ora di colazione""L'uomo ranger" .]] ** Rose Quartz possiede una vasta collezione di flagelli, asce da battaglia, armature e la sua spada."Magico destino" ** Peridot ha spesso usato i suoi arti potenziati come arma prima di perderli. Questi arti artificiali avevano delle dita disconnesse dal polso, di colore verde e nero. Davano a Peridot diverse abilità, come il raggio traente, il raggio distruttivo e la possibilità di creare uno schermo con le dita, nonché permettendole di scalare i muri o far ruotare le dita (similmente ad un elicottero) per volare. ** Acquamarina usa una bacchetta nei combattimenti. Nonostante sia mascherato nei suoi capelli, il fiocco blu marino di Acquamarina può essere sciolto e raddrizzato per realizzare una bacchetta che possiede un potere simile al raggio traente degli Arti Potenziati di Peridot. Quest'arma è così potente che può stordire più nemici in una volta nonché fusioni molto grandi come Alexandrite. Quest'arma non viene evoca ma piuttosto trasportata dalla sua proprietaria. * Garnet, Steven, e Perla sono stati mostrati evocare le loro armi in diverse dimensioni, mentre Ametista ha l'abilità di alterare il numero di code alla fine della sua frusta. * Le Armi delle Gemme sono modificabili, come mostrato da Bismuth quando dà ad ogni Crystal Gems, ad eccezione di Steven, dei miglioramenti per le loro armi. ** La lancia di Perla diventa un tridente. ** Ai guanti di Garnet vengono aggiunti dei tirapugni borchiato color ottone. ** La frusta di Ametista riceve una "stella del mattino" alla fine di ogni coda. * L'episodio "Nella bolla" rivela che differenti Gemme dello stesso tipo possono avere differenti armi, dato che la Crystal Gem Rubino e "Occhietto" hanno armi diverse, rispettivamente un guanto ed un coltello a scalpello. * Alcune Fusioni delle Gemme (come Stevonnie, Alexandrite, e Malachite) sono state mostrate non possedere un'arma unica e personale ma piuttosto a condividere l'arsenale delle Gemme che le compongono. Stevonnie ha lo scudo di Steven, e Malachite ha il casco di Jasper e l'idrocinesi e le ali d'acqua di Lapislazzuli. Alexandrite è stata mostrata evocare le armi delle componenti della sua fusione. Fonti en:Gem Weapons es:Armas de las Gemas pl:Broń pt-br:Armas Mágicas ro:Armele Nestematelor ru:Оружие самоцветов Categoria:Oggetti Categoria:Dalla A alla Z Categoria:Da aggiornare ATI Categoria:Armi Categoria:Oggetti magici